


The Black Rose and the Gardener

by theresnomeaning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnomeaning/pseuds/theresnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In another world they would be perfect for each other." Series of Bellamort drabbles, ficlets and one-shots. It may contain AUs, non-magical AUs and OoCness. Updated sporadically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Another World

**In Another World**

_**Genre:** angst._

Tainted souls, dark as night. Beautifully cruel.

In another world soft caresses and lovely words would be exchanged... And in her eyes he would have seen love, safety... And she would have seen on his the purity, innocence and the most beautiful things in the world.

However, in this world it isn't like that.

In this world he throws a curse just to see her panting, and imagines, pictures that the sharp intakes of breath weren't caused by pain...

And she looks at him with respect. That's all he has.

In another world they would be perfect for each other.


	2. For the Heart He Once Had

**For the Heart He Once Had**

_**Genre:** angst._

Her smile is unhinged, and the wisps of hair that dance conform the wind's rhythm gave her a supernatural appearance. A dark angel who brings death, destruction and pain. They are so alike on their appreciation for those cruel things.

The way she says “My Lord” with reverence would be almost painful if he had a heart.

If he had a heart, he would understand that he doesn't have what he really needs, even though it is on his reach.

But he forgot his heart once long ago.

For now, he tells himself that her loyalty is all he wants.


	3. Forever

**Forever**

_**Genre:** supernatural, fluff(?)._

“We have forever now,” she said softly. Gods, she was beautiful, more than she had ever been. Perfect skin, expressive eyes.

“Do we?”

“Yes,” she breathed on his cheek, making him shudder slightly. “And we don't deserve this.”

“I never cared about deserving,” he replied smirking.

“It was Potter who gave us this, did you know?”

Tom raised one eyebrow, inquiring.

“A ritual that proportionates the rest of a soul _if_ there was even the smallest good emotion on the moment of death. You were grieving my death when you died.”

He took her hand on his, enjoying this forever.


	4. Slytherin, Indeed

**Slytherin, Indeed.**

“Good evening, Mr. Riddle, you will be writing lines today.” Professor Bellatrix Black said, handing the teen parchment and quill.

“What shall I write, professor?”

“I will not purposefully earn detentions again. Two-hundred times.”

“I didn't do that, professor!” he protested.

She smirked. “I know you did, I just don't know _why_.”

As Tom wrote the lines, his eyes sometimes lingered on the beautiful teacher correcting essays behind her desk. He had made it, he was passing the Valentine's Day night in the presence of his beloved. Salazar Slytherin would be proud of his plan, snake's cunning at its best.


End file.
